Battle Spirits - Lost Two Years
by Vega Elettra
Summary: Much happened before August 30th. Fame overwhelmed the Core Soldiers, acclaimed stars. But the wind changed, praises turned into accusations, and everyone left them. They kept defending Grand Lolo's truth, but slowly their resolve was eroded. Only Dan and Yuuki didn't give up. Until the tragic epilogue. Then a new mission called. A new adventure, a chance to find themselves again.


**Chapter 1**

… **MAY 2011 …**

Mai was the first to jump off the car, offering a smile to the driver. Hideto and Kenzo followed her, increasingly baffled and annoyed by all that mystery. A mystery that Mai refused to clarify, even when she came back from the call with a huge smile and bright eyes.

_We must go somewhere at once had been her only answer to their questions._

Only on the car, when it was clear that Mai knew the man who picked them up, she revealed that she met that girl in September. Kenzo was fast to connect the dots, realising that it had to be Mai's infamous problem of that day.

The front door swung open, and a girl, with a bright orange dress and a braid swaying on her shoulder, exited. Laughing, she flung her arms around Mai.

"I'm so glad you all come!"

She let go of Mai, bowing with a smile toward the two boys.

"Welcome, Core Soldiers."

Hideto and Kenzo, until that moment puzzled and exasperated, were now completely bewildered.

"Thanks for calling us," Mai chimed in. "They're the Blue Soldier Suzuri Hideto and the Green Soldier Hyoudo Kenzo. She's Nakano Elisabeth."

Elisabeth swung on her toes, lowering slightly her gaze. "I'd have called before, but he didn't want to listen to reason. It was a headache trying to convince him."

"Who's he?" Hideto snapped, promptly ignored by both girls.

"That sounds like him, trying to face everything alone," Mai agreed with a smile.

Elisabeth nodded, beaming again. "Let's get you to him, aright?"

She went back in, and the Purple Soldier followed her, waving to the others to come after her. Hideto and Kenzo were starting to lose their patience, still kept in the dark, but they trusted Mai. After a hallway, they got through a glazed porch connected to a little greenhouse. In there, an old lady was attending to some plants. From there, they entered in a garden, divided into a traditional Japanese part and a more occidental one. They reached their destination, a wooden bungalow, following a paved path.

Elisabeth stopped and met their eyes. "I'll leave you now. I guess you'll have much to talk about. Take all the time you need."

She lingered to briefly squeeze Mai's hand, sharing with her an excited smile. Left alone, Hideto and Kenzo turned to Mai, waiting for her to make the first move. The Purple Soldier breathed in and out, then nodded and walked forward, followed by the other two.

There were a coffee table and some seats under the bungalow.

And there was a boy, seated with his back turned to them. A light blue-haired boy.

Hideto and Kenzo froze, not able to utter the tiniest sound. Mai had a hand over her mouth, eyes brimming with tears.

The boy, leaning on the armrests, got up with some difficulties and turned towards them. A tight smile on his lips.

"Long time no see."

"_YUUKI?"_

It was the only sound escaping their mouths for long long moments. Hideto and Kenzo stared at Yuuki like at a ghost. The former pinched his arm, and the latter took off and put on his glasses.

It felt like a dream but, for Mai, it was an unhoped reality: Yuuki was finally awake, standing, and the memory of those distant months faded away. Yuuki, with one chance in a million of waking up, was again with them. If only Clackey and Dan were there with them, to savour that moment. She smiled softly: Dan would've been able to stop feeling guilty for what happened.

The Purple Soldier ran forward and closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around his neck faster than his complaints. Yuuki stumbled a little, but he didn't take a step back.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she muttered against his shoulder.

The White Soldier didn't replay, still trying to fit together what his eyes were seeing and the memories of one year before, of the life which was ripped off him. And he could see how many things were different, how much they had changed from the friends who had given up, broken by hate and all the media attacks. And Clackey and Dan's absence was glaring.

Kenzo wiped his glasses on his shirt and put them again on his nose. Then he gasped. "But-but you were dead!"

Yuuki darkened and pulled away from Mai, who stayed a step away from him. "I've come close. I went into a coma shortly after. I woke up less than a month ago."

Hideto and Kenzo widened their eyes; the former brushed the hair under his hat, cursing under his breath.

Mai looked from them to Yuuki and saw how he was standing less straight, his shoulders a little more slumped. She could see the faint trembling in his muscles. She refrained from rolling her eyes at the last moment.

"Let's sit down. We all need to recover from this surprise!"

She wrapped her arm around Yuuki's one and steered him towards the armchairs. Hideto and Kenzo were on their heels, like robots, gaping at Yuuki's back.

They really needed a nice hot cup of tea, a pretty strong one, and a lengthy explanation.

Yuuki was the first to narrate what happened to him and Dan once the others left, from all their efforts to defend Grand Lolo's truth to the day when everyone thought he died. Then, Mai joined his tale and, together, they told how Elisabeth came into the picture, and her decision to help him and hide him in her house.

Hideto and Kenzo listened quietly, drinking a cup of tea after the other. Only when Mai revealed that she found it out the previous September, they looked at her slightly offended.

His story ended with his awakening, the starting of his rehabilitation and the decision, of a few hours prior, to call them. In a sense, it was as some pieces of the crazy puzzle of their lives were at last fitting together again, at least easing a bit the burden that had scattered and had robbed them of their confidence.

Making sense of all of that wasn't easy: they couldn't accept it in the blink of an eye. It wasn't just the surprise or the disbelief. They had to adjust to something that they had believed to be true for almost a year. Sitting in that garden around that little table, drinking tea and eating pastries, it was so ordinary, so mundane, that it seemed surreal.

Yuuki stood straight against the backseat, squaring his shoulder as readying himself for the worst.

"What happened after that day? Where are Clackey and Dan?"

The three Core Soldiers glanced at each other, recognising the same pain, the same panic and doubt in each other's eyes. They faltered for the blink of an eye. Then, they started to talk eagerly and on top of each other. They brought up Kazan's call, the clash between humans and Mazoku and how they had contributed. From that point, talking about Dan became less painful: from how able he had become in Battle Spirits to how a key role his determination had in their victory. They talked about the Mazoku, about Barone and Queen Gilfam, how they became their allies, about Duc and Izaz and how Dan battled them.

And if in all that time, they barely mentioned Zolder and Flora, they could easily justify themselves: after all, the loss of Kajitsu was still a fresh wound for Yuuki. In his condition, they didn't want to risk upsetting him with their suppositions. And if they talked lengthy of Clackey, of how he met Angers and how he decided to stay there to keep watch on the Mazoku and humans' civilization rebuilding, it was only because they were proud of the friend to whom they had to say goodbye.

And if they overlooked to specify how they had won and how Dan sacrificed himself, they could pretend that they were doing it to protect Yuuki, to spare him for as long as possible the pain of another loss. It didn't matter that they were lying through their teeth: the truth was that they were still grieving.

"You should have seen his victory against Izaz! The duel was spectacular."

"And he was able to gain his support for using the Zodiac X-Rares," added Hideto.

Kenzo nodded hastily, fidgeting on the armchair, struggling to conceal his growing discomfort. He wasn't stupid: he knew they couldn't hide it to Yuuki for long.

"Almost all the allies we had, it was thanks to Dan," Mai carried on fondly. "He always believed that harmony between humans and Mazoku was possible."

They would've gone on and on, tiptoeing around the single detail that they wanted to ignore, but Yuuki saw their shifty eyes, he noticed the rush they had to keep filling the others' silence, how every Dan's anecdote made their enthusiasm a little hollower. And he still remembered how his parents had tried everything to hide his sister's _hospitalisation_ from him.

"What happened to Dan?"

Mai, Hideto and Kenzo froze mid-sentence, breath catching in their throat. They turned slowly toward the White Soldier, guilty and staring at the ground. And the calm in Yuuki's voice made them realise that they weren't as good as they thought. The truth felt like a burden between them.

"So?"

Kenzo and Hideto watched Mai out of the corner of their eyes. She felt their gazes on her, felt their silent expectation. In a sense, it was her duty. But it was a duty that she would've gladly done without.

She would've gladly done without many things.

"We needed to activate the Zodiac X-Rares' power," she whispered without raising her eyes. She was painfully aware of the tears trapped in her eyelashes. "We hoped we'd only have to press a trigger, but we were wrong. And Dan dissolved in a flash of light."

Everything was more difficult after those words, and there was little they could add before seeing Yuuki's reaction.

The White Soldier stared at them for a long time, before moving his gaze over their shoulders, towards the bushes and flowers of the garden. He was supposed to feel something. Dan had been the best friend he ever had: they had been rivals, teammates. Thanks to him, he had started to trust others again, he had realised that he didn't need to rely only on himself.

But their last duel was still so fresh in his mind.

He still remembered the despair in Dan's eyes when he had ordered him to leave, to save himself at least.

It seemed yesterday, yet more than a year had passed.

Everything had changed, and Dan was gone. He was gone believing him dead, probably feeling guilty. The Red Soldier who was always ready to fight for everyone, even at risk of being alone, even at risk of his own life. And it had happened, and he hadn't been there to fight by his side.

He should have felt so much but, or perhaps because of that, Yuuki felt empty, without a single tear to spare. He smiled bitterly.

"That sounds like him."

The other three Bearers of Core's Light could only nod, bright eyes drowning in pain and regret. None knew what to say: it'd have been easier if Yuuki had reacted. They didn't expect screams or crying, but anything would have been better than that quiet resignation.

"None of us would have imagined that everything could've ended this way."

Mai, Hideto and Kenzo jolted and, puzzled, turned towards him. Yuuki pulled out a folded photo. He unwrapped it and placed it at the centre of the table.

"Elisabeth gave it to me as soon as I woke up."

The Purple Soldier picked it gently, her lips curved in a little sorrowful smile. Hideto and Kenzo recognised it immediately.

"I feared yours was lost. I made a copy and sent it to Elisabeth. I hoped it could be a good omen."

Looking at that photo, seeing again those happy faces had a bittersweet taste. There was a time when the six of them had just been the teens who saved Grand Lolo and the Earth. Before their future being destroyed, before the accusations, the mockery, before someone trying to kill them.

Immortalised in that photo, there was a time when they had been only six teens, sharing a friendship born in the most unlikely place and time. Only six teens, clueless of what the future would've had in store for them.

* * *

Dan opened his eyes: the snow-covered peaks were gone. He wasn't on the Everest anymore, but on the grass on top of a cliff overlooking the seas. The air was warm, just a bit cooled by a light breeze.

He turned and, a few steps from him, he saw his friends. Safe and sound, smiling at him. Their battle was over: they had won. He grinned too.

"Everyone."

And they all looked up. Beyond the cliff, Magisa glowed against the sky, once again a blue sky. Her long pink hair fluttered around her face, and her usual outfit had been replaced by an ethereal white gown.

"You're divine, Magisa" Clackey muttered with awe.

"Pretty," added Mai softly.

Kenzo was the first to glance back at Dan. "Dan, are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Magisa saved me."

Not far from them, Yuuki and Kazan had stepped out of the helicopter used during the duel between Dan and Otherworld King. Facing each other, they knew their paths were about to part.

"Take care," said Yuuki. He was at peace, despite everything. Kajitsu would have been proud of him.

Kazan bowed, honouring with that last gesture the mutual respect grown between them. He had trusted him, even when Yuuki deserted his role in service of Otherworld King to fight along the Core Soldiers. It was a risky bet, but he had seen something different in him from all the other king's followers, he had seen how he treated people under his command. And he had been right.

"The same to you."

"The future you return to should be a better world."

Kazan straightened and met the White Soldier's gaze.

"With my experiences on the Otherworld, Grand Lolo and Earth I don't know how history begins."

And Kazan's voice tinged with affection. The White Soldier was only a boy, a boy who had to fight against a hostile world and fate, a boy who only wanted to leave peacefully with whom he loved.

"But it's likely the future will be as I desired. And I'm sure Yuuki's future would be the same."

Yuuki nodded and smiled. Then, he took a step back. Kazan glanced at him one last time and climbed aboard the helicopter with his men. The rotor blades started spinning. Yuuki, Dan and Zungurii stared at the vehicle pulling up until it reached Magisa. The air current ruffled their hair and clothes.

"Thank you, everyone," said Magisa. Her voice full of emotion was echoing in the air. "Soon the gates linking Grand Lolo and Earth will all be closed."

"Maybe that will be a good thing," Serge observed.

Mai turned towards him, a little taken aback. "Serge…"

"Why!" Zungurii screamed a few steps from her, stopping her words.

The little grandlorian rushed ahead. "Why, Magisa!"

Magisa looked at him with sympathy. Her decision was the only possible, even if she knew few would understand it.

"Now, Earthlings and Otherworlders don't understand each other well. This time, many people thought that Grand Lolo was a scary place. We'll have to wait a while longer."

Zungurii shook his head and moved further, more and more terrified by the prospect that nothing he would say could make a difference.

"I don't want to! I don't want to be separated from everyone!" His voice was ever more desperate.

Sadness clouded Magisa's eyes. She was hurting too: she could understand his pain. The Bearers of Core's Light took a piece of everyone's hearts. But she had to think about everyone, about Grand Lolo and the consequences on Earth. Not taking measures at that moment would only bring misery to both worlds.

"Zungurii…"

The little grandlorian stood with his head kept down, eyes brimming with tears. Dan got close and got down on his knees. He was sad about saying goodbye to Grand Lolo, but the need to cheer up his friend was stronger.

"We'll meet again." And he really believed it, even if he didn't understand why. One day, he would see Grand Lolo again.

Zungurii turned abruptly, a tiny hope worming its way in his voice. "When?"

Clackey stopped near Dan. "We don't know when. But if we believe we will, we'll meet again. I'm sure of it."

"We can tell others how Otherworld is a nice place and all we did there!" said Kenzo with enthusiasm.

Hideto took a step, smiling. "You too. You can tell the people of Grand Lolo how not all humans are bad."

Zungurii stared at them, sniffing and struggling to hold back the tears. It wasn't fair: they shouldn't say goodbye.

"Zungurii."

Seeing them together, maybe for the last time in a long time, was difficult even for Magisa. But, even if she couldn't avoid the separation, she could at least give them hope.

"I think there will be a time where humans and Otherworlders can meet again. Then the gate will open."

"As we progress, that time will come." Dan was sure of it.

Zungurii started sobbing, rubbing an arm against his face. Dan and Clackey tried to comfort him, but he burst into tears and ran.

"Zungurii!"

But he didn't listen to their voices and slipped between Mai and Serge, running towards the _Limoviole_. Mai looked away: seeing him disappear inside the spaceship made everything more real. She raised her eyes to the worlds of Grand Lolo standing out against the sky and Mother Core's light.

"Hey, Serge. Do you think I should go back?"

The grandlorian watched her without betraying any emotion. He would miss her energy and courage. Then he smiled.

"You're a human girl. This time, Lady Viole, please dye the Earth your colour."

She met his gaze with bright eyes and a melancholic smile. She would notice his absence by her side, silent but constant, and his confidence in her. She would miss him.

"I guess that would be nice."

Luminous rays filled the air around them, heading toward the sky: it was Mother Core's light spreading in every place, calling back the worlds snatched from it.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Well, everyone. It's time for your departure."

"Please wait!" Zungurii barged in with haste. He was running towards them, a huge pot bigger than him in his arms. The sauce was dripping from its edge, and the lid was clanking.

Dan, Clackey, Hideto and Kenzo met him halfway. Zungurii placed the pot on the ground with a sigh of relief. But his big grin couldn't hide his red-rimmed eyes.

"Dan needs my curry."

"Zungurii." Dan was taken aback. He had done so much for them since the very first day. He couldn't find the words to thank him: for his unwavering friendship, for always being the first to believe in him. He would never forget him: Zungurii's friendship would always be unique.

The Red Soldier smiled and pulled a card out of his pocket.

"Well then, this is it. This is for your deck."

Zungurii took the card in his hands almost reverentially. He turned it and smiled from ear to ear. He met Dan's gaze, but he couldn't help glancing again at it. He kept switching between looking at the card and his friend.

"Siegwurm! Thank you, Dan! I'll take care of it!"

Dan kneeled, reaching out towards him. "Zungurii, from now on, definitely play Battle Spirits!"

The little grandlorian pushed forward, entwining his pinkie with Dan's one.

"I'll definitely, definitely play Battle Spirits!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah!"

Magisa smiled and started to move away. She knew that, in the end, everything would turn right. Humans and grandlorians only needed a little push to get to know each other.

"Farewell, Bearers of Light. I love all of you."

She closed her eyes and widened her arms, allowing Mother Core's to carry her towards it. The worlds followed ger, pulled by its force, leaving behind the Bearers of Core's Light who fought for them.

For Yuuki, watching those worlds ever more distant felt like letting go of a piece of his heart. Even if he was a human, even if Earth was the world he belonged to, he could erase neither his past nor the memories of his past life.

He lost his chance to a different life; he no longer had Kajitsu by his side. And, maybe, that was the reason why he could accept it so easily. Without Kajitsu, walking in the rose garden would have lost its meaning.

Kazan's helicopter and the _Limoviole_ followed the worlds, heading towards the gate which would lead them back to Grand Lolo.

Mai rushed forward, unable to take her eyes away from the _Limoviole_ even if tears were blurring everything.

"Serge! Take Care!"

She couldn't know it, but thanks to the Core, her voice reached him. The grandlorian, seated at the controls of the Limoviole, turned and smiled softly.

On the back of the spaceship, Zungurii was still looking at the Core Soldiers, bent on watching them until the last moment. He was crying and waving his hand, Siegwurm clutched between his fingers.

"Clash King! Goodbye!"

Dan, Hideto, Kenzo and Clackey ran forward, still staring at their friends fading away in Mother Core's Light.

"Zungurii! Magisa! See you again!" Dan shouted, surer than ever that it wasn't a goodbye.

Mother Core's Light grew. Magisa's soothing voice reached all who wanted to listen, both on the six worlds and Earth.

"The Earth suffered. Otherworld suffered. But Otherworld is prospering, and I know the Earth will prosper too. Mother Core's shine, the Sun's shine, they'll keep shining over both worlds for a long time. And someday the gate will open. I'll always believe in that."

A shining green butterfly flew around Yuuki, twirling around his face. He smiled softly, almost reaching to brush it. And then he heard Kajitsu's voice, her last goodbye before leaving with Grand Lolo.

"_Our dream. One day the time will come for us to meet again. My brother, my Yuuki."_

The White Soldier followed with his eyes the butterfly until it blended in its green swarm. He would trust that one day they'll be together again and, when he could hold her again, he would show her a better world.

Magisa headed towards the gate, without looking back.

Mother Core's Light wrapped everything in its glow, covering everything in its brightness. And, a blink of an eye later, only the Core Soldiers were still on the cliff. The sky was blue once again, clear and sunny over the sea. Magisa was gone. The six worlds were gone. Their friends were gone.

"Farewell, Grand Lolo."

And they kept staring at the sky.

* * *

Looking away from the sky was difficult for the six of them. Everything was still too incredible, too impossible to be true: they won, they freed Grand Lolo and protected Earth.

But it was starting to register with them.

No more battles, no more suffering or sacrifices. They won and completed their mission.

Dan, Mai, Hideto, Clackey and Kenzo made eye contact almost at the same time. And they started laughing.

Hideto put an arm around Kenzo's shoulders. "We won!"

Dan and Clackey locked arms and Mai hugged them from behind, tucking her head between theirs.

"We're an amazing team!"

The Yellow Soldier turned towards Dan. "And you were incredible during the battle!"

The latter blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, it was as much your contribution. Without your cards, I wouldn't have won."

"It was great teamwork!" said Kenzo, raising his chin proudly.

Hideto laughed and yanked Kenzo, dismissing his glare. "Can you believe? We did it!"

"The six Bearers of Core's Light!" declared Mai.

Then, she stopped and moved away from Dan and Clackey, looking behind them. The four boys copied her, one after the other. Only then, they realised that Yuuki, the sixth of them, had been standing away from them for all that time. He seemed reticent, torn, as he didn't know how to approach them. It was strange seeing him like that.

"Yuuki, you know, you are part of the group too!" said Clackey, amused.

Dan sprinted towards him, almost laughing. "Group hug!"

Yuuki widened his eyes and raised his hands in the vain attempt to stop him. Dan grabbed him before he could complain or escape, with the others only a step behind him. They all started laughing, and even the White Soldier had to give in.

From the tangle of arms, Mai raised hers, holding her camera above their heads.

"Time for a photo!"

Dan, Clackey, Hideto and Kenzo refrained from squeezing a more and more annoyed Yuuki. She ran towards a rock to place the camera on it and activated the self-timer. The other five started to get settled in front of it, following Mai's instructions.

"A little to you right. No, wait. Oh, come on! You moved too far. A little to your left. Stop! Just perfect!"

The Purple Soldier pushed the shutter button and got up. "Self-timer in ten seconds!"

Clackey, Hideto and Kenzo, on their knees, put their arms around each other shoulders. Mai ran and made room between Yuuki and Dan.

"I'm the only girl: the centre is mine!"

The three of them lent forward to be near the others. The light flashed faster.

"Ichi, Ni, San!"

And the photo captured their embrace. The Core Soldiers' embrace, six teens who, thanks to the adventure in Grand Lolo, found a great friendship. One thing was sure for them: they would stay together, and no challenge would be impossible.

"Who wants some curry?"

And some things would never change.

* * *

Dan got off the bus and looked around. It was so strange being there again.

Home.

It hadn't even been a month since that day. Their summer vacation hadn't ended yet. Even if at Grand Lolo had seemed longer than that: it seemed as months passed. It was weird thinking back to that tournament, to the day when Yuuki and Kajitsu dragged him to Grand Lolo: so little time had passed.

He got through the front gate and lingered there. The last time he spoke with his parents, they fought because he spent too much time playing Battle Spirits and too little studying. By going to Grand Lolo, he even missed a few days of school. He would be running late with his homework. His mother would be furious.

He scanned the little garden, and everything felt so familiar.

The front door opened and slammed against the wall. Dan winched and spun on his feet. A little girl of about four years old dashed out of it, tousled red hair barely held by a star-shaped hair clip. She was clutching and shaking a brown teddy bear. Her mouth was open in a toothy smile.

"Big brother!"

The Red Soldier couldn't help grinning. He knelt and widened his arms. She squealed and threw herself at him. In her enthusiasm, the teddy bear banged against his head. Her little arms clung around his neck, and tufts of hair squashed against his mouth and nose, almost making it difficult to breathe.

Then, she pulled apart and allowed him to get back on his feet. She grasped his hand, using it as a support to bounce from foot to foot. Her stuffed bear had already hit the ground a few times and was already covered in dirt and grass blades.

"I'm so happy you came back! You'll play with me, won't you? Won't you brother?"

"Sure, Hinata."

She hummed, pleased by his answer. Dan glanced fondly at her, amazed that she wasn't angrier with him. Hinata had pouted and sulked when, that afternoon, he went to the tournament without her.

The door creaked, and he looked up. His parents were on the threshold. He gulped and tightened the hold on his sister's hand. Her mother's eyes were bright, and her hands were trembling even while holding little Hiroki. His little brother seemed even more grown-up since last time, sucking his thumb and looking around. His father's eyes were wide open, and his hair, so similar to his, was more unkempt than usual.

Then he spread his arms.

A heavy burden lifted from Dan's chest. He grinned and ran towards them, choking back tears and throwing himself in his father's arms. His father tightened his embrace immediately, and his mother put an arm around his shoulder. His brother made a fuss.

"I'm here too!" Hinata dashed toward them, shaking her teddy bear as a weapon.

Dan made room for his sister and met his parents' gaze. "I missed you."

Akane put down Hiroki at her side and put her hands on his cheeks.

"We were sick with worry!" Tears were dripping freely on her face, even while she checked every spot on his face. "You go out to play at a cards tournament and don't come back. We thought something happened to you!"

The Red Soldier lowered his gaze, shifting on his feet. "I'm so sorry, mum. But it all happened so fast and-"

His mother hugged him once more, cutting him mid-sentence. "We were terrorized. And then you show up again on the television. Among monstrous creatures and governments in turmoil..." She sniffed. "My baby!"

"I'm sorry," said Dan for the second time, snuggling against her shoulder. "Now everything is alright: Earth and Grand Lolo are safe!"

Takuto laughed and ruffled Dan's hair. "Hear, hear, the great hero! I think there are a few things you have to explain to us."

Dan pulled apart from his parents, clenching his fists in enthusiasm. He was so relieved that they weren't angry with him: he had been afraid to get grounded as soon as setting a foot inside.

"I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"Who would have thought," his mother sounded exasperated, even if she was smiling, "that your passion would be so important?"

"This means that I'm forgiven for the homework?" Dan tried to not look too hopeful.

"Bashin Dan! Absolutely not! And, as far as I can tell, you are running fairly late."

That wiped the smile from the Red Soldier's face. His father burst out laughing, grabbed and threw him on his shoulder out of the blue.

"How about this: first, you tell us all about this Grand Lolo and then-"

"And then you'll do your homework," Akane stressed with a stern voice. But she was struggling to hold back a laugh too.

"Dad leave me! I'm old enough!" Dan struggled to free himself. Hinata giggled.

"Hear him!" His father met his mother's gaze. "He saved the world and now he thinks he's all grown up! There's a need for a duel."

He went inside without releasing Dan. Holding Hiroki on her arm and Hinata by her hand, Akane followed them shaking her head.

"Darling, it's been years since the last time you won with our son."

The closing door muffled his father's complaints. Dan laughed.

The Red Soldier was happy.

Magisa had promised them that Grand Lolo's gate would open again. He and the others would have to work hard, but he was sure their dream would come true one day.

Even if he'd sorely miss Grand Lolo's adventures and battles.

But, in the meantime, he had his friends and his family: a new adventure had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So, here we are. First chapter!**

**It's quite a long time since the last one, but life had been hectic. But this new story is starting, and this is all that matter. Like the previous ones, this fanfic had been already posted on the Italian site, but this time this is a revised version that I've yet to post there.**

**As you may have noticed, the first part was the same of Episode 0 and from there we explored Mai, Yuuki, Hideto and Kenzo's reunion. And the central part is the final scenes of Gekiha Episode 50.**

**And heads-up: even if this story will end exactly before Brave first episode (and I tried to stay canon with the only exception being the first part on this chapter), it'll be full to the brim with my headcanons on those two years. I hope you'll bear with me. There'll also be a few OCs (some of the ones I warned about in Episode 0).**

**So, a big thank you to all the people who read this story and I hope you'll stay with me for the next chapters. I can't promise you a regular schedule of updates but, for the moment, I'll try to go back to an update every two weeks.**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts (corrections of my English) or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**Till next time!**

**Gate Open! Release!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP il tuo sito di fanfiction": 2 November 2013 (original version)**


End file.
